


Zoom Meeting Issues

by AdrianaintheSnow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Married People Arguing, Zoom calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Dr. Berry is having trouble joining Dr. Prince’s zoom meeting. (It’s the trippiest way to learn your professors are married.)Now with a follow up: Dr. Prince is late to Dr. Berry’s zoom meeting... because he was making tea for his husband.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 31
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this actually happened in one of the zoom meetings I had last week (though I personally already knew they were married because I know them). It was so hard not to burst into giggles. If you were one of the 10 people in the world who would recognize this situation from a seminar last week... hello... I did not expect these two parts of my life to intersect in this way. Pls don’t tell them. If you are one of them... I am... very, very surprised...

The zoom meeting had been started up a few minutes before the seminar planning meeting was meant to begin.

The host of the meeting and one of the organizers of the seminar, Dr. Prince, chatted with the participants about how their semester of blended classes had been going so far both in terms of teaching and attending classes themselves.

It was about one minute past the intended start time when Dr. Prince glanced at his watch. “We are just waiting for Dr. Berry to join so we can get started,” Dr. Prince said. “He should be here any minute now.”

They waited awkwardly for a few minutes before Dr. Prince smiled at the camera. “Give me a minute.” He stood up from his chair and walked to the door. He yelled something indiscernible and a man’s voice hollered back sounding agitated. Dr. Prince disappeared through the door.

The rest of the meeting participants waited patiently. Eventually Dr. Prince came back in and sat at his computer, paying no mind to those on the zoom call and instead clicking through a few things on his computer. After a few moments, he leaned back and turned to the open door. “I did so!” he yelled.

There were a couple of seconds of silence and then Dr. Berry burst through the door and came to Dr. Prince’s side. He leaned over so he could peer at whatever was on the screen in front of them.

He mumbled something in what sounded like Spanish or perhaps Portuguese that made Dr. Prince’s eyes narrow just a touch. 

“Right there!” Dr. Prince said pointing. “Is that your name?”

“Yes,” Dr. Berry said, “but...” and then he descended into the Spanish sounding language again.

Dr. Prince spat back a few words in the same language and then Dr. Berry was sprinting back off into the other room.

Dr. Prince turned back to the computer with a plastered upon smile. “Just a minute more,” he said pleasantly. They waited for another minute. It was 10 minutes past the intended start of the seminar by the time Dr. Prince got back up, his chair almost falling backwards from the force and stalked out of the door.

A muffled argument could be heard from the other room. It was likely no one would have been able to make it out even if they’d been speaking in English. Eventually, Dr. Prince stormed back in and sat down.

“Okay,” he said. “Dr. Berry is having some technical difficulties. Let’s just st-“

There was a soft chime as Dr. Berry (or at least, Dr. Berry’s living room ceiling joined the zoom call.) “I’m here,” he said moving the camera so half of his face appeared on screen. “It’s working.”

There was a split second where you could see Dr. Prince planning a homicide inside his head before he flashed a brilliant smile at the screen. “Great!” he chirped. “Let’s get started!”


	2. Chapter 2

The small talk that had been going on when the Zoom meeting had first booted up had slowly died off. Now everyone was simply smiling at the camera awkwardly or looking at something on their phones while waiting for the meeting to start. There was a ding as the sixth of seven anticipated participants in the zoom meeting arrived.

“Okay,” Dr. Berry said. “That’s six and it’s almost 11:30, so maybe I should send a reminder email to…” His finger pointed at his screen, likely at everyone’s faces as he checked who on his list was accounted for. And who wasn’t. When he processed who exactly was not in the zoom meeting, his eyes narrowed, and he straightened in his seat. He turned his head and yelled into the other room in Portuguese.

Another voice called back.

“What?!” Dr. Berry sputtered. “No tea! Meeting!”

The second voice argued back, and the sound of dishes clanging could be heard. Dr. Berry barked something short and sharp.

“I know, I know, I know,” Dr. Prince’s voice came closer as he spoke. His arm and part of his torso briefly came into frame as he set a snowman shaped mug in front of Dr. Berry. Dr. Berry glared up at him.

Dr. Prince disappeared and footsteps retreating from the room could be heard. Dr. Berry pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses as he went. He took a sip of his tea. The image of the cheery snowman shaped mug with a big heart in the middle contrasted greatly with the fire burning in the professor’s eyes.

It was two minutes past the time the meeting was meant to start when another chime sounded, and Dr. Prince’s face appeared on screen.

“Good morning everybody!” he said cheerfully. He made a wild gesture with his arm and almost knocked over his own snowman shaped mug sitting on his desk.

“We’re lucky it’s not the afternoon,” Dr. Berry grumbled under his breath.

Apparently, Dr. Prince took that as permission to abandon any sense of professionalism (if there was, in fact, any left this late into this semester) because he said. “Apologies everyone, Dr. Berry gets grumpy without his morning tea.”

“Well, today I’m grumpy _with_ my morning tea,” Dr. Berry hissed back.

Dr. Prince rolled his eyes. “Are we going to start the meeting already?” he asked.

The look in Dr. Berry’s eyes conveyed that he was genuinely contemplating getting up, walking to the other room, and pouring the mug of hot tea over Dr. Prince’s head onscreen. “…Yes, let’s start the meeting.”


End file.
